


Senna x Lucian

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Sweater Weather [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Inside this place is warmOutside it starts to pour
Relationships: Lucian/Senna (League of Legends)
Series: Sweater Weather [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Senna x Lucian

_ These hearts adore, _

_ Every other beat the other one beats for _

_ Inside this place is warm _

_ Outside it starts to pour _

By the time Senna got back to the apartment building she had called home for the past two years, the rain was torrential. It poured from the clouds so fast the water running down the side of the road was an inch deep, and had started to spill onto the sidewalks, soaking her shoes and leaving her feet damp and cold. A shitty end to an already shitty day.

Not that it mattered. She was almost home.

Sighing, she pulled open the building’s door and strode in, pausing only to shake off her mini umbrella before stuffing it in the side of her work bag and continuing on. Soon, she would be back in the apartment, warm and dry.

She rode the elevator to the fifth floor, stepping out and immediately starting to relax as she traced the familiar route down the hallway, stopping in front of her door. 341. Again, a sigh. She pulled her keys out of her back pocket and wiggled the door key into the log, giving it an experimental shake as the key begrudgingly entered it’s slot before clicking, finally allowing her to twist the handle and step inside.

Just as she had expected, it was dark inside. But the TV was on? She frowned, kicking off her shoes. She was almost certain she had turned it off before departing that morning.    
  
“Senna?”   
  


Ah. A man’s voice called her name. A familiar one.

One she loved.

She felt her face crack into a wry smile as she pushed her shoes into the water tray, dropping her bag carelessly as that broad-shouldered frame appeared at the far end of the hallway, darkened by the light cast behind it.

“Hi, Lucian.”

“Senna...you’re back!”

She smiled again, closing the distance in a few strides as she wrapped her arms around the man, nuzzling her face against his chest as he returned the favor, his arms around her shoulders as he pulled her closer. “You’re home early.”

She wasn’t sure why she had chosen to say that, of all things. But it came out anyway, and he simply laughed. “It was raining so I told my boss to shove it.”

“Did you really?”   
“No, not really. I should have.”

Senna snorted and started wiggling. “You’re crushing me.”    
“Oh! Sorry.” Lucian’s grip loosened and he stepped back, still smiling. She loved the way he looked at her. Every day they saw each other after work, he acted like he hadn’t seen her in years.

Some days, though, she understood- it really felt like it had been. This was one of those days.

Suddenly, the smell of food caught her attention, and she wrinkled her nose curiously. “Did you make something for dinner?” she didn’t really wait for him to answer and instead stepped past him, wandering down the hall towards the kitchen. Behind her, Lucian tried to straighten up, following her quickly. “Uh, yeah. Well, I tried, anyway. I tried makin’ your mama's seafood soup that you told me about the other day. Don’t know if I got it right, though…”

Senna paused, her hand on the wall separating the hall from the kitchen. “Ha! Like I could do any better. Been trying to get that recipe right for years and I never have. Regardless, I appreciate it. I had...quite a day.” Glancing back ahead of her, she could see the window that usually let in the warm morning sun or cool light of the moon was a sea of black clouds and a blurry distortion of pouring rain and lightning. Suddenly, the prospect of warm food was even more inviting, and with a smile, she turned back to Lucian. “How about we both take a breather and watch a movie while we eat?” 

A whole new stupid grin on his face, Lucian responded with a nod as he stepped around her. “Pick us something good, I’ll go get some plates out.”

“Sure, I’ll gonna pick something stupid.”

“Oh. I mean-”

“I was joking. Maybe.”

Senna simply snorted as she headed towards the couch to find the remote, trying to bite back her own smile. Maybe her day had been shitty and her walk home wet, but it seemed like an already distant memory when she was in Lucian’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the sweater weather series! I think I'm /almost/ done, I think I have one more to post and then the song's verse, pre-chorus, main chorus and second verses will all have something written for them. The song has like, a repeat chorus/bridge/etc but I don't feel like writing repeats lmao. 
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter


End file.
